


"I promise"

by delanostyles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuddling, Cute little babies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Robert Sugden, Worried Chas, robron - Freeform, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delanostyles/pseuds/delanostyles
Summary: Alt universe where Gordon is still alive and trying to get in contact with AaronORA letter from Gordon causes Aaron to panic





	

Aaron sat up on the couch drinking his mug of hot tea waiting for Chas to come in and bang on about the unnecessary adverts that came in the post like she did almost everyday, He'd usually laugh it off and tell her she should stand guard and pounce on the next person who dared put another useless handout through the letter box.  
A small white envelope was thrown onto his lap by his mother

"For you love", she said as she strolled over to make herself a cup of tea.

Aaron, without even reading what it was from, peeled open the envelope and unfolded what looked to be a slightly crumpled sheet of paper. After reading the first few lined he automatically recognizes what it is, a letter from Gordon. Aaron can almost hear his voice when reads it, can almost feel his presence in the room again and it immediately sets off alarm bells in his head and he begins to feel himself panicking. 

Without even thinking he throws the letter onto the coffee table and attempts to stand up and leave, but he cant ignore the tightening in his chest that's suffocating him quickly. Chas, noticing her sons panicked look, walks over to see whats troubling her sons mind

"Whats wrong love are you alright?", she asks putting her hand on his shoulder

Aaron cant even answer her but instead starts shaking intensely and slides down onto the ground in tears. His mum attempts to console him rubbing his arms and hugging him but it only makes the situation ten times worse. Chas, getting extremely worried for her son, has no choice but to run and grab her phone and ring the person she knows will be able to calm her son down.

Roberts buzzing phone is unable to be heard by the blonde as he drives home with the radio blaring, he had decided he couldn't wait to go home and spend some time with his fiance just the two of them

Chas curses him under her breath and hopes that he hasnt stopped off anywhere on the way home. She keeps trying to control her sons panic attack but her attempts deem no good as aaron begins to panic more and more. 

Robert pulls up outside the pub quickly to avoid wasting any time he could be spending with Aaron relaxing together. He strolls around the corner towards the back entrance to avoid any unnecessary confrontation or small talk in the pub he'd rather not take part in.

When Chas hears the back door slam shut she quickly peaks her head and when she sees Robert walk in she quickly shouts his name to get his attention. 

Immediately alerted, Rob quickly walks into the sitting room and cant believe the sight in front of him. His fiance sitting against the wall trying to breath with tears streaming down his face and all he can do is shout at Chas "WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENED",

"I dont know! It just happened he wont tell me whats wrong, please Rob we've gotta help him" , she says still squeezing her sons hand

The white piece of paper lying on the ground quickly catches Roberts eye and he knows straight away what it is, a sick clone of something he'd set alight weeks ago and hoped he'd never see again. He immediately rushes over to Aaron and tells Chas he can take it from here. Chas nods reluctantly knowing her son would rather do this in private with just him and Robert. 

The minute the door shuts and she leaves to go back to the bar Robert grabs both Aarons hands and attempts to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, baby, listen to me, its going to be okay. Its me, rob, you're with me now everythings gonna be okay"

Aaron makes eye contact with Robert and Roberts heart breaks at the sight of his fiance looking so terrified and vulnerable . 

"I c-cant b-breath rob",

Robert will gently rub his back and kiss all around his face sweetly and whisper quietly to him

"just breathe nice and slow, like me yeah? cmon we can do this together just watch me"

And Rob breathes in and out slowly as Aaron copies his movements and after a few minutes his breathing comes back to normal.

"Sorry about that, i dont know what came over me really", aaron says after a while

"Hey listen to me, you dont ever need to be sorry......i know why, i saw the letter", Rob says stroking his cheek slowly

Aaron feels the panic building again at just the mention of the letter and Robert noticed straight away and quickly adds,

"But dont be worrying baby its okay i promise! Hes locked up, he cant get you now"

Aaron tries to explain the contents of the letter to Rob by telling him,

"H-he said hes g-gonna come out a-and try see me when his times up..........what if he does rob? I cant go through again, i cant! Please dont let me" he says in tears

Robert will immediately pull Aaron into his arms and whisper to him

"Listen , that is NEVER gonna happen, over my dead body will that vile man ever get within 100 yards of you! Im never going to let him even breathe the same air as you again"  
Aaron shaking slightly still not reassured asks, "What if he does though? What if he does try to get me again?"

Roberts heart broke once again at these words and seeing his fiance so scared, "I promise you thats not going to happen Aaron! Im going to make sure i protect you no matter what, ill never let anybody touch you ever baby", Robert swears he saw Aaron smile slightly and hes half expecting him to call him a soft lad for it but he doesnt instead he just asks,

"Promise me you wont let him get me?"

"I promise! You'll always be safe with me you know that.........And besides ill have a restraining order waiting for him when he does come out so id love to see him even try"

Aaron, happy with these promises, allows Robert to hold him a little longer and even finds himself drifting off. Instead of waking him, Robert instead picks him up and carries him up to their room and lays him down on the bed and climbs in beside him.

Aaron stirs slightly, "R-rob?"

"Im right here babe, don't worry. Get some sleep you're safe i promise", His fiance soothes softly.

Aaron doesnt even answer, instead just nods and curls up beside Robert and rests his head on his chest feeling content in his fiances arms.


End file.
